Price We pay: Mitsu Hasau
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Posted with permission from my Coauthor Detia. Meet with the target of a hate group. Lady Mitsu refuses to let them control her life! Setting: Dee & Charra's Cosmos, Rated for Language


Price We Pay: Mitsu Hasau  
By Detia and PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
The concert is over and I'm backstage leaning against a wall out of the way of everyone. I can say that the music is good. Very good. I plan on later on going and getting Some Cherri Berri CDs.  
  
As I stand there I see all the fans that managed to get back stage passes. I take note of one girl standing in the back. She looks like she wants go meet the band but can't figure out how to get closer due to the other fans. I smile to myself and walk over to her. "want to meet the band?" I ask her.  
  
The girl jumps in surprise and then blushes as she mumbles something, looking down at her feet.  
  
I can see an autograph book in her hands. She seems to be clutching it pretty tightly. "Come on." Is all I say as I drop an arm over her shoulders and start to lead her though the crowd. She's either too scared or too bashful not to go with me.  
  
Once I'm though the crowd I wave at Gafad. "Hey, good Concert. I'd like you to meet someone. This is.." I look at the girl and nudge her.  
  
"... umm.. Danny" She mumbles again.  
  
"as I said, this is Danny. She'd like to get autographs from the band. Think you can help her out?" I give him slight nod then nod to the rather large crowd behind us.  
  
He looks at me a moment then at the girl and back at me. "Sure Phantom. Come on Danny."  
  
Before he gets too far I mouth the words Thanks. He gives me a thumbs up then is gone, with Danny in tow.  
  
Chuckling I move back to where I was before, standing in the shadows by one wall, out of the way of everyone.  
  
  
The concert was a great success. I was so proud of my daughter and her dedication to the cause. Master Amaryo Wek was even able to attend. My son-in-law was busy interviewing him at the time. I usally hang around backstage to speak to the press. There were pleanty of reporters there, mostly Bedlamian, of course. There were also plenty of fans waiting for autographs. Security was tight. Their job was to keep the fans in order and to make sure no one brought any weapons. Cherri is still a target for the MATI. I heard that they were lurking in Limbo somewhere so I knew it was a risk to have the concert here. Upong protested at first, until I suggested his company provide the security.  
  
After being interviewed by the press I headed further backstage to meet up with the band. In spite of the crowd of excited fans I was able to make it through. I found Rio talking to a young girl and an older looking woman.  
  
"Hello, Rio. And who do we have here?"  
  
"Hey, Sakura. This is Danny." The girl looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Hi Danny. Nice to meet you. Is this your grandmother?" All three of them looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
  
I started laughing. I couldn't help it. The poor girl looked confused and Gafad looked like he was going to be embaressed.  
  
"No Ma'am. I meet Gafad over a set of guitar strings the past week and the girl I meet a few ago. Thought I'd give her a hand." I have a soft spot for kids.  
  
"I'm Phantom, by the way." I said with a smile and a nod of my head.  
  
  
Oh my. I should never have jumped to conclusions like that.  
  
"I'm Mitsu Hasau. Cherri's mom. I do apologize for making the wrong assumption."  
  
"Oh, that's ok. It's no problem really."  
  
"So you must be the friend Rio gave the backstage pass to?"  
  
"Yep. The very one."  
  
"Have you met the rest of the band yet?"  
  
"Nope not yet. I'd sure like to though. Is it ok if Danny comes along too?"  
  
"Sure that would be fine." The girl looked thrilled to hear that. And Phantom seemed to be such a nice lady.  
  
  
I trail along behind everyone, making sure Danny is ahead of me so she doesn't get lost. Nice lady. I know she couldn't help with the fact I look a lot older then I am.  
  
As we walk along I notice that the security is a bit tighter then the normal for a concert. Then again, if I remember correctly, some group wants to take out Cherri Berri for being a hybrid.  
  
Ugly word that, Hybrid. Makes a person sound less then they are. But the politically correct term 'Child of a duel heritage' sounds so pretentious.  
  
"So, Lady Hasau, what do you do?" Might as well strike up a conversation.  
  
  
"Well, I'm the manager for Cherri Berri. I also own a production company called Sakura Productions in Mua country on the Planet of the Mimes. Occasionally I produce my own music, but I don't do much of that anymore. I don't want to seem like I'm trying to outshine my daughter."  
  
When we made it to the dressing rooms, the guards checked over the guests. They took Danny's pen. The band memebers had to sign with their own pens because they could easilly be weapons in disguise. Terrorists could hide porwerful explosives within the tiny ink wells. When he check Phantom he got quite a surprise. Turns out she was heavily armed.  
  
"Ma'am, you're going to have to turn over those weapons." Phantom was smart enough to oblige. Though she looked like she was handing over her own children to an untrustworthy brute.  
  
  
Did they have to take everything? They could have left me something. I give the others a slightly sheepish look. "I run beyond the Limit most of the time. I may be crazy, but I don't have a death wish." Making a gesture towards the guy that's got my weapons.  
  
The guard apparently understood where I was coming from. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them until you come back out."  
  
I nodded my thanks, then followed the others into the dressing rooms. They were a lot bigger then I thought they would be.  
  
"Do you have bands other then ones from your Home world?" I was curious.  
  
  
"Oh, we have many! But certain ones seem to be the most popular on several planets. Cherri Berri used to tour with Koyah, a Wua couple. They sing mostly songs about love and lust. Their song 'One Night' is still in the top 50 after all these years. It's a very sexy song. If you like, I can hook you up with a copy on that particular album. Chichu Party is a popular Hnn group. They specialize in very loud, very wild party music. Hitaro Yun (Caged Bird) is a Tch group that has what you would call a gothic sound to their music. And of course, there is Zida, a classical pianist."  
  
Phantom nodded thoughtfully as I rattle off that list off the top of my head. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that young Danny was having a great time talking to Cherri.  
  
"I also produce music for a group from Earth called Clover. They are new on the scene. They are very talented so I believe they will go far. Ottram is a Martian group that's also with my company."  
  
  
"Interesting." I murmured softly. "Would you mind if I sent you a demo tape of several groups? I know a few that get together to play at one of the local clubs on Fense. While I'm not a professional musician, I do have an ear for talent every now and then. One group I know personally. Watched them grow up back on Earth. They are part of my adoptive family. Sometimes they even try and get me to play with them." Chuckling.  
  
I watches her lift an eyebrow and start to say something, but I held up my hand a moment to forestall her.  
  
"I have a small private recording studio. If the groups first demo is good, I can help with a second more professionally done demo."  
  
  
"Your own studio, huh? Impressive. I gues I just have to give you my card then! My e-mail addie is at the bottom if you want to send me a demo file. I could use some more variety in the groups I produce. In the spirit of the I.R.C. I say! We're all about sharing with other cultures." Hmm...this one has some pretty good networking skills. I wondered if she was a business woman. "So tell me what do you do for a living, Phantom?"  
  
  
"Publicly? I'm a courier here in Limbo. Privatly? Well... " I scratch my chin in thought, then motion for her to join me a little ways away from the rest. "Have you ever heard of Ziveu?"  
  
Seeing her look of puzzlement I clarified. "ZIV Enterprises Unlimited that is. It's a Multi-galactic business. It has a lot of divisions. Military, Medicine, Family services, Shipping, Science, Mining. Design and Technology, and a few other minor groups. I'm the Owner, President and CEO."  
  
  
"Ahhh...Just as I suspected. Definitely a business woman. I got that impression from the way you carry yourself. Can I have your card? I'd definitely like to keep in touch. By the way, is there anything else you want to know about the band?" At that moment the room was filled with laughter. I looked over and saw my grandson joking around with Danny. He's such a cut up.  
  
  
Nodding. "Sure, I'll give you both of my cards." I pull out a small card case from an inside pocket and flip it open. I pull out one card and hand it to her.  
  
Phantom Imports and Courier Service  
No package too big or too small.  
Any time, any where.  
Email: shadowlady@ziveu.com  
Com: ***-***-****  
  
"That's the one I use publicly." I flip though the cards till I find one of my other cards. "And this is the other one. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep the fact that I am the owner, pres., and CEO, secret for now. I have a feeling that I'd be the target of more then one person if it got out." I smile sheepishly at her then hand her the second card.  
  
  
Zannatasia Izzabella Vernadeua  
Owner, President, CEO  
ZIV Enterprises Unlimited  
We're everywhere you need us to be.  
Email: ziv@ziveu.com  
Com: ***-***-****  
  
Glancing over to the group and chuckling. "Not really. I'm one that tends to, well, collect stories you might say. It helps me know people better. And it's a kind of therapy at the same time."  
  
  
"You collect stories, huh? Heh, I've got so many stories to tell it ain't funny. I wouldn't know where to start. I tell you one thing. I would have never imagined I would be here...I almost didn't survive to see this day."  
  
Phantom raised an eyebrow at my comment as I wrapped my arms about myself. I never was comfortable even thinking about my ordeal in the Anti-Gravity room.  
  
  
Looking over to Danny and the others then back at Lady Hasau again. "They seem to have things well in hand. Care to join me for some coffee or tea? That way if you wish to talk about things, you don't have to worry about anyone pestering you. Besides, I think the crowd of fans will be clammering for the band to make their appearance to sign autographs and such soon. Then there will be little peace and quiet for a while."  
  
  
"I guess it would be nice to have a nice hot cup of herbal tea. Lady Detia makes great herbal tea, but she's on Earth with her family at the SilverHawk Academy. I do know of a small cafe in Bedlama Park on Main Street."  
  
Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Phantom urged with a broad smile. I told Cherri where I was going before leaving the dressing room. Phantom looked so happy when the guard returned her weapons. It was as if her babies had come home. My father is the same way about his katana bade.  
  
  
I lead her though the press of people, some how finding the less crowded path. "Here we go." I say as we reach an exit. Opening the door and looking out before holding the door for her. "Ladies first." After she passes me I close the door, and join her.  
  
"If it's the place I think it is, they make great coffee." I pull a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. "Do you mind if I smoke? Whistler got me hooked on these things."   
  
"Whistler?" She asks.  
  
"Sorry, Mikel. I've tagged most of the Hawks with nicknames. My way of keeping things straight in my head."  
  
"Oh. Sure. I don't mind. Are those Peace Flower leaves?" she ask after I light one up.  
  
"Yeah. Even though I'm human they seem to work their magic. Keeps me relaxed enough that I don't feel like strangling people on the spur of the moment when I'm ground side for any length of time." Chuckling some as I exhale a smoke ring.  
  
  
"Yes. It's the same way for me. My husband got into the habit of burning peace flower incense right before we go to bed. Unless he's in a different kind of mood. Then he burn passion flower incense," I added with a silly giggle. "By the way, that was my husband, Upong who held your weapons for you."  
  
"Really? Cute little guy."  
  
"Yes, a cute little guy who can kick you ass if he has to," I laughed. Phantom joined in.  
  
"I'll take your word for it...believe me."  
  
Within minutes we arrive at the cafe. I was surprised it wasn't crowded. So many people had come to see the concert I figured Main Street would be overflowing with people. Oh well, I wasn't complaining.  
  
  
I find a small table off to one side. I'm know by site now at this café. I've been here enough and I tip real well. "The usual. And what ever The Lady here wishes." I tell the waiter when he comes over to us.  
  
I remove my hat and set it to the side, running a hand though my hair, letting the soft breeze cool the back of my neck. Even if the concert was out doors, the press of people created a hot enviroment.  
  
After our drinks were served, I leaned back in my chair and crossed one ankle over my knee. "so, you said you had many stories. Care to share any of them?"  
  
  
"Well, for starters, I'm the daughter of Ichiro Miamoto, one of the Last Samurai. You may or may not have heard of him. My mother, Masayo, is a dancer. She has a school in New York. My father wanted me to pursue my studies in the art of Bushido because 'it's in my blood.'" I imitated my father's gruff tone when speaking that last phrase. "However, I always wanted to pursue a career in music. By age 15 I was well on my way in my music career."  
  
I pause to take a sip of my herbal tea. So warm and soothing. I added a little sugar to taste before continuing.  
  
""When I was 18, my manager advised me to expand my horizons by touring on other planets. That was kind of scary for me. I had never been off Earth and I had never really interacted with other species. It turned out that Sakura's populairty had reached all the way to the Planet of the Mimes."  
  
I took another sip of tea as I remembered those exciting times.  
  
  
As I sip my coffee, I listen. "It must have been a wild time. Almost sounds like something the Military uses as a recruitment slogan. 'Join up, tour the universe, and meet new people!' Honestly can't say that I heard of your father. But then again most of my time on Earth was spent in the south." I nod for her to continue.  
  
  
"A few days before the concert, I spent most of my time adjusting to the zero-G environment of the Anit-Gravity Room after hours. They have artificial gravity, but that place is famous for one thing. You never know when they are going to turn off the gravity. It's pretty fun, but not so great if you're in the middle of rushing to the bathroom." I snickered at the humorous image that popped into my mind. What's even funnier is that kind of stuff really happens there.  
  
"The security team was so helpful there. They gave me tips on how to keep from flipping head over heals out of control. The would have been embarassing. I also had to learned how to keep on singing no matter what. The gravity shutting down can be startling when there's no warning."  
  
  
I'm sipping my coffee when she mentions the part about someone trying to make it to the bathroom when the gravity cuts off, I nearly choke on my coffee I find it so funny. I manage to set the cup down and grab a napkin to put over my mouth. It's several moments before I can speak.  
  
"Ye gods! I don't know who to feel more sorry for. The person caught or someone watching when it went out." Still laughing, but not as hard. I have to wipe a few tears out of my eyes.  
  
"I've dealt with Zero-G before and even after all my training and past experiences, it still is startling."  
  
  
After my own fit of laughter, I regained my composure.  
  
"Anyway, the day of the concert arrived and I was so nervous. One of the security guards introduced me to peace flower incense. I was surprised at how well it worked. It relaxes you without causing you to lose your focus. But you already know that." By this time I had finished my tea, so I ordered another cup and a cheese Danish. I had gotten a little hungry.  
  
"When the time came to perform I was pumped. The positive energy from the audience was phenomenal! I was having a great time until someone opened fire in the middle of the third song."  
  
  
Grinning some. "Yeah." I take the time to light up another cig. When the waiter comes to refill her cup I signal for another myself. I pass on anything to eat though. I had stuffed manicotti back home that I was dieing to get into.  
  
"Sounds like it was just as wild as today's concert. Let me guess. Gang related?" Even on the most peaceful of worlds there were gangs. They just went by a different name.   
  
  
"Actually, it wasn't gang related. It was a crazed fan. Turns out he was obsessed with me and followed me all the way from Earth. I'm still not sure what was going through his mind when he started shooting. What's even scarier is that the artificial gravity had just been shut off so I couldn't dodge the laser blast. Fortunately one of the security guards grabbed one of my legs and pulled me out of the way just in time. Then everything went crazy. There were people literally bouncing off the walls trying to get out of there. The guard got me to shelter to prevent me from getting bashed to bits against the ceiling.  
I cam e out of that shaken up but pretty much ok. The laser had singed my hair and taken off a piece of the guard's ear. That particular incident almost made me tell Cherri 'no' when she told me she wanted to become a recording artist." I paused and took a deep breath. I had to since I could feel myself getting a bit upset over that memory.  
  
  
I give her the time she needs to calm down before speaking again. "Gangs one can understand but Stalkers are psychos that can't be predicted." Shaking my head. "I have the feeling that if you had said no, she would have found a way around you to become one. But if that had happened, We would not be here sitting in a café, enjoying this conversation, now would we?"   
  
  
"Yes, you're right. Music is in her veins. She's so much like me it's creepy." I smile and take a sip of tea. MMmmm. It's even better than the first cup! "I'm so proud of her. We all went through a lot to get to this point. Anyway, I was really grateful to that guard for what he did for me that night. Turns out it was the same guard who gave me that incense. We became fast friends in the emergency waiting room. His ear was pretty messed up and my scalp was a little burned. After I returned to Earth we kept in touch. Pretty soon I  
had to return to the Planet of the Mimes for an important event."  
  
"What, you had to perform at another concert?"  
  
"No...it was a wedding."  
  
"Ahh...wedding singer..."  
  
"Not exactly. He had proposed in a letter and I just couldn't say no." I took one last bite of danish and grinned.  
  
  
Shaking my head with a chuckle. "Couldn't resist that cuteness could you? or was there other things about him you couldn't resist?" I wiggle an eyebrow comically a moment and start laughing at her blush. "I tend to tease people so don't worry."  
  
I notice that the crowds are picking up and more teens are about. "I'd say that everything is coming to a close for the concert. Want to head back or wait here some more?" If she's had problems with people being after her I don't want her to be a sitting target.  
  
  
I looked over and noticed traffic was picking up around Main Street. There were so many different species who had come to enjoy the concert in peace. That's the way things should be. People of all different backgrounds getting along and enjoying life. I was going to tell Phantom we could sit a little while longer before heading back until I saw something disturbing. I saw this man haning around the fringes of the crowd. A blond haired Tch man who looked familiar...  
  
"Phantom, I think we'd better head back...NOW." Phantom gave me a curious glance as I mouthed the words, 'I'll explain later.'  
  
  
"No Prob." I said as I finish off my coffee. Under the pretense of getting out some money to pay the tab, I unsnapped the holsters of my weapons. I've been in situations where life and death separated by how fast one could draw a gun. I didn't plan on being the one that was slower. And I sure as hell didn't want to get my kister kicked by her hubby for letting something happen to her.  
  
As we headed back I took the side she seemed most edgy about. I also slipped into that don't mess with me attitude I use when dealing with the Mob as well as those that live on the outskirts of the law. People cleared out of our path with little fuss. It was as if they sensed something was different about us and they didn't want to be in our way.  
  
Lucky me, I could draw and fire with either hand. And if need be, I did have a blade on me also if things got really close quarters.   
  
  
I stayed as close to Phantom as I could. We had a nice steady walking pace going. Anyfaster and we would have been running. I turned back one more time to see if the Tch man was there. He was about twenty feet behind us. He pointed at me then signed {{We are watching.}} I wanted to break into a run right then but he turned around and headed in the oppisite direction. Once we got to the dressing rooms I finally spoke.  
  
"Phantom, I'm pretty sure that was Lord Tkkla Ataka, one of the MATI leaders. The rumors I heard must be true! We've got to warn the others and get out of here."  
  
  
"Go take care of the other's. I'll put in a call to Hawk Haven." While I was armed, and the Security was armed, and dangerous in their own right, it was best to let the Hawks know something was up incase a fight broke out. If I had the Blue goose with me I could have, maybe, gotten them to go with me and they could have made the switch over at Hawk Haven. But I was on the Shadownyte this time.  
  
I flipped my jacket back so that I could get to my weapons a lot better then when I was out on the streets. Granted I got a few looks, but I didn't care.  
  
A few minutes later I was looking for Lady Hasau. I wanted to let her know that the Commander would be sending a few of the Hawks down to help out. If nothing happens between the time they get here and the Band is gone, I'll deal with the Commander over a 'false alarm'.  
  
  
The band was already out of the dressing rooms when we got back. Looked like they were finishing up an autograph session. At the last minute, a little boy ran up to Cherri asking for an autograph. As Cherri reached for the boy's pen I grabbed it and threw it into a patch of grass about fifty feet away. I don't really remember the bomb going off. I do remember that little boy running when I threw that pen before it even hit the ground. Now you see why the rule about the pens always applies. Moments later the local fire department showed up. The SilverHawks had finally made it too.  
  
  
I sigh and roll my eyes at the lateness of the Hawk's arrival. But they can't help it, they do have a ways to travel. I made my way though the crowds, checking on the various people. I'll have to keep an eye open for the kid. I hope that he was a pawn and not a player in this game of intrigue.  
  
"Well, at least I can't say the day was boring." I quip to the Lady when I reach her.  
  
  
"Phantom! You're okay! Everyone else is fine, just a little shook up. I'm so sorry you got mixed up in this." Upong and his seruity team were on code red alert, but my husband recognized Phantom so he let her through. "Did you see where that little blond boy went?"  
  
"Sorry, he disappeared in the crowd. You know who he was or something?"  
  
"It might have been his son, but I'm not sure. So, the MATI are here. I hope Master Wek is all right." After all was made secure, Upong came over to me. He was clearly upset. He thought it was time for us to make a quick exit before something else happened.  
  
  
"Don't worry about it. Listen, you have my cards, and I have yours so we can get in contact later. I can tell Your Security and your Husband are both anxious to get out of here while things stay settled. So you had better go. It was a pleasure meeting you. Hope we get a chance to meet again. Till then, have a safe trip." I shook hands with everyone as they headed out. I stayed around long enough in case anyone needed to speak with me, then I left.  
  
  
"And it was great meeting you, Phantom. Thanks for your help. I will be keeping in touch." That evening we took the earliest flight back home. Cherri was still shaken up by her brush with death. Umi wasn't too happy either, of course. However, he was typing up a report of the event for the news feeds. That Umi is always on the job it seems. I found out that Master Amaryo was fine. Not long after we got back home, I received a message from Phantom.  
  
  
It was about a week after the concert, and I was going though my disks, when I discovered I had sent the wrong CDs. I had sent mine & Heart's CD instead of one of the local bands. Oh Boy. Talk about a mess up. No one was suppose to have that pair of CDs yet. It was a sorta kinda joke on the boys back at Hawk Haven. I got on the com as soon as I could reach it.  
  
"Lady Hasau? It seems I sent the wrong CD. Any chance you can send it back?" 


End file.
